The present invention relates to an eye dropper and, more particularly, to an eye dropper having a notch to rest on the bridge of the nose.
Currently, eye droppers include a bottle to hold a solution, and a nozzle to drop the solution into a user's eye. For some individuals, dropping the solution into the eye may be difficult. For example, the user may not know where to effectively place the nozzle to deliver the appropriate drop. Further, the user may rapidly blink from discomfort and therefore may not focus on holding the bottle in the proper position.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved eye dropper bottle to effectively deliver eye drops.